


Fireworks

by lunarsilverwolfstar



Series: August 2016 Prompts [1]
Category: Alice in Wonderland (Movies - Burton)
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Missing Scene, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 03:17:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9157846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarsilverwolfstar/pseuds/lunarsilverwolfstar
Summary: What we didn't see after Tarrant awoke from near-death...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1.

“I should have believed you.” The tears Alice Kingsleigh had been holding back since she laid eyes on the colourless Hatter slowly trickled down her cheeks. They were soon halted, however, by a hopeful voice.  


“You believe me?”  


Alice gasped softly and looked up. He was awake! “I’ll always believe in you.”

Pale yellow eyes looked down at the small, paper hat that a young Tarrant had made for his father so long ago before glancing up at her. He took her in, his head tilted, and she couldn’t help but smile, her heart racing. Though she hoped her friend wasn’t truly gone, that she hadn’t been too late, seeing him laying in bed, utterly pale, had made her chest constrict. And now, here he was, awake and staring at her as if he was seeing her again for the first time.

“It’s you, isn’t it?”  


Or for the first time in a long, long time.

She watched, heart now galloping at full speed, as he lifted himself up, leaning towards her. His eye colour changed, turning back to their merry green, before growing darker. Once he was at the edge of the bed, Tarrant took her hands in his and stood, bringing her up with him.

Her breath hitched as his cool lips, slightly chapped, caressed hers, and the rest of him pressed her against a wall. Their hands were now laced together and she couldn’t help but clutch him tightly. Moaning, she felt warmth spread throughout her body and she was reminded of the fire she had just walked through to try and save his family.

Pulling away some, Tarrant roughly whispered, “I’d know you anywhere,” before embracing her lips once more.  


No, walking through a fire wasn’t quite right. She had been afraid then, afraid she wouldn’t get to the Hightopps on time (she hadn’t), afraid she would screw up time (she hadn’t, yet), and most of all, she was afraid of losing Hatter (she hadn’t, thank Wonderland). Her hands separated from his, only to delve her fingers through his unruly mane. No, it didn’t feel like walking through a fire.

It felt like fireworks were bursting through her and around them, like the same, beautiful sparks of light she witnessed during her trip in China. They had started off small, slowly building towards something bigger and grander.

This time, she was the one who parted for breath and she realised it wasn’t just her imagination. As their lips explored one another, Tarrant’s colour had returned! She drank him in, rubbing fingers through curly, red strands, thumbs gliding down to his pale, but no longer death-white, cheeks. She skimmed her nose over his and she stared deep into his eyes, lime and emerald green fighting for dominance.

“You’re Alice,” came the rumbling words, and the fireworks returned, not just because of the gentle kisses he lay across her jaw, or the sound of his voice, but in the way he looked at her, as if he could truly see her for what and whom she was.  


And, she realised as she felt the borrowed dressing gown fall from her shoulders, he could, he did, he had. Moaning as lips grazed her neck, she was grateful for the hands around her waist, holding her upright along with the vertical support. “Hatter,” she mumbled, “I missed you.” Her hands clutched weakly at the thick cloth of his own dressing gown. Could she really do this? Now? With-?

“I missed you too, dear, but that’s not my name.” He nuzzled her just behind her ear and she bit her lip, sure that an embarrassing sound had been making its escape.  


“T-Tar-” She broke off with a loud moan, his hands caressing her sides, his lips coming back to join hers. “Tarrant,” she moaned once again, his name for the first time, in pleasure and in pain for having to end such sweet, explosive feelings. Later, they could do this later. For now, they were running out of time.  



End file.
